


Flash in Time Version Alpha Pure

by Drakharis



Series: Mind Games [1]
Category: SilverHawks
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Psychic Violence, Psychological Torture, Rating: NC17, Sexual Content, Sleep Deprivation, psychic torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakharis/pseuds/Drakharis
Summary: Flashback has been assigned to investigate a simple case. He was told to find out about the disappearance of many people throughout Limbo Galaxy and surrounding galaxies. During his investigation he is captured put into isolation and put through psychological and psychic torture by unknown unseen captor/s.  He descends into madness.18 months later he is finally found and rescued.The aftermath is going to be hell.





	1. We Won't Stop Until We Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to SilverHawks just some of the toys and episodes ;)
> 
> Flashback really is my favourite Character in SilverHaks contrary to the Hell I put him through in all my stories. I feel he was way under used in the series.

“Andy to my office immediately” Star Gazer summoned

In his familiar green armour Andrew Quick aka Flashback appeared out of thin air in front of Star Gazer and saluted him “Reporting for duty sir. I am in the middle of investigating some odd temporal disturbances”

“People are disappearing throughout Limbo and I need you to get to the bottom of it”

It sounded like an easy mission he could handle on his own for a change. Not that he minded having S’Raki, the love of his life, around. She didn’t seem to have the same feelings for him at times while at other times it seemed like she might he often observed. She confused him and things were often complicated between them. She saved him more times than he cared to remember. She taught him a lot. He wished she would show up on a social call from time to time.

The 30th Century could be an interesting time to say the least. Flashback had noticed some strange shit happening with time around Limbo and surrounding galaxies. He was wondering the cause and how to fix it. He had been hearing strange noises while in the time vortex as of late. What was it S’Raki was saying about time? Sometimes future events affect past events. He was seeing flashes of future events and things in the past. It lasted for a moment when it would occur. Taking Backlash he wondered if what he was checking out and The Commander’s mission for him were the same.

He disappeared from where he was and stood his once green armour was in all white in an all-white room. With the floor, ceiling, walls, no furniture, the lighting all white he wondered where he was and how he got there. A white paper plate with white food sat on the floor. A white foam cup with a white liquid sat beside the plate. The plastic eating utensils were white too. He was isolated in the ice cold white room that had no windows or a door he could find. The only sound he could hear was his own breathing and heart rate. That would be the first day of The White Torture he would be forced to endure. Though he tried to speak he was incapable for some reason to talk. He tried to use his weapons but they didn’t work. He tried to break through the walls but they were stronger than he was.

Several days had passed and when he tried to sleep he was forced to stay away by his unknown unseen captors. Disorientation and confusion are the first things that fuck with the mind, he was no different it simply took a little longer to affect him.

Elsewhere in time and space:

Johnny was getting a bad feeling about his son Andrew.

“Sam I need to go to Limbo and find out if Andrew is ok”

“Do you need me to come along too?”

“I think I should be ok but I'll keep in contact in case things change" he smiled to his brother in arms who was very well dressed with pale grey skin, glowing bright blue eyes with no whites or pupils.

Just as he was leaving S’Raki appeared out of thin air . “Andrew has been removed from time.” She said very concerned, trying not to cry or panic. “I don’t know where or even when he is now. Somebody has your son. We need to find him and save him.”

“Are you sure?” Johnny asked feeling a deeper dread.

“I don’t joke about this sort of thing” She answered

“Did you ask his Fighting Hawk, Backlash where his master was?”

“Backlash summoned me. They were investigating something wrong with time and Andrew vanished. That was several days ago.” she said trying her best to remain calm.

“Who could do this?”

“The Temporal Counsel or any number of beings and individuals” I was investigating something for Chronos when Backlash summoned me. He didn’t know what happened to Andrew. He was trying to find him but couldn’t.”

Whatever concern Johnny had was now much worse. Backlash not being able to track somebody down never happened before. “Andrew was trained by me at a young age. It was something he requested at only 3 years old. I taught him a lot and never once did change his mind about me training him. I subjected him to a lot during his training.”

“That training just might save his life if I can’t get to him soon”

While S’Raki was trying to learn what happened to Andrew Quick, aka Flashback somewhere in the Shadows of Time, The Temporal Counsel was in session holding a strange ritual. Were they responsible for Andrew’s disappearance? It wouldn’t be the first time they did something utterly shady and it wouldn’t be the last.

“…but we have to undo it” one of them said.

“We have to fix it”

“It’s our fault it is happening”

Or was there a new player pulling the strings. People were randomly disappearing throughout time and space including their own. Who was responsible or was it just random events in time?

This was indeed a mystery that needed to be solved and it bring many warring factions together unknown to them at the time.

A week had passed for Flashback. Though tired he wasn’t able to sleep because of forced sleep deprivation seeing and hearing things that weren’t there. He was past the stage where you laugh at everything. Paranoia plagues the mind and deceives you. What if the life he had was a lie. What if he was just a delusion? He couldn’t remember what he done to escape yet or if he had always been in there? Was he always in this place with all that fucking white? Did he do something wrong?

Then the only thing he remembered of his former life was a woman but couldn’t remember S’Raki’s name? He felt love for her and was deeply in love with her. He wondered if she was captured too. He had to save her if she was. Being unfocused and uncoordinated didn’t help him at all at this stage.

Meanwhile Backlash was sharing what he knew once again with S’Raki, Johnny and The Silver Hawks. Maybe they missed something. First one of the members of The Temporal Society showed up. They had members disappearing, removed out of time.

“S’Raki we need your help.” The member spoke dressed inform fitting tan clothing. Their appearance androgynous made it an interesting interaction for the humans.

“What happened?” she asked

“Some of our people have been removed from time”

“I’m investigating the disappearance of a friend of mine.” She commented. “The same thing happened to him. I’m worried about him. Even The Counsel have had their people removed from time, I heard”

“How do we know it’s not them and they sent their own people away to avoid suspicion?”

“I would normally agree but this time it seems different. I remember an incident happened similar to this long ago. It was right before Mr. Cloud left The Counsel to pursue other activities. The members returned were never the same. I believe that is what corrupted them initially” She said.

“Did you and your brother even find who was responsible?”

“No. We didn’t learn who the captors were. I wish he was still with us but he was erased from time after his murder.”

“S’Raki, who is your friend?”

“I’m sorry. How rude of me. Hajikoz-Na these are my friend’s family. His dad, his mom and his uncle we have been working together on this mystery”

“How much time has passed for you?”

“A week” Johnny says

“I hope we find them soon” Hajikoz-Na said concerned.

Members of The Temporal Counsel show up during the following week that had passed;

Making it 2 weeks, since Andrew disappeared without a trace and temporary truce was agreed upon. Other time agencies sent people out to ask S’Raki for help and wanted to know what happened to their own. Were they all suffering as Andrew was suffering?

Many months had passed and it was affecting S’Raki who was changing until she became “Anti-Time” with her transformation Backlash changed as well becoming Counter Clock Works. His once green Fighting Hawk form changed from the familiar green into a steampunk version in brown, copper and beige. With countless gears moving counter clockwise showing he had decided that he was going to temporarily be her assistant. Her “Anti-Time” form was not her normal appearance others were familiar with. Her waist long loosely curled omber golden and pink hair turned blood red straight and a short harsh bob. Her golden skin became as pale as a vampire. Her clothing, normally a pretty pink or red dress with a short skirt turned into a twisted deranged steampunk design. This design was vertical striped brown pants, brown laced up boots that went to her mid-calf and flat heels. The black underbust corset was black with a light brown blouse that fell from her shoulders. The top hat was brown with copper gears on it moving counter clockwise. She had goggles with brass that surrounded the dark glass. She had a walking stick with an octopus on top of a black skull. Her golden eyes became a glowing red. The other Temporals had seen this form only once before and they all prayed they would never see it again. It was when her twin brother was murdered and erased from time and throughout the Temporal War.

Whoever had Andrew better pray to Hell that she would show mercy to them or do the smart thing and release him and apologize.

Flashback had been gone for a few months. From the room where everything was all white he was teleported by his unknown captor to a deprivation room. Where it was dark, nothing touching his skin, no sound, no scent and he floated. Still unable to teleport himself out or open a time vortex and his weapons didn’t work in this room. He was still removed from time and still nobody was sure where he was. He stayed in the deprivation room for months before teleported back into the white room. He was psychically attacked and tortured during his isolation raping and destroying his mind. He didn't know what was real and what wasn't any more. He was teleported back and forth by his captor/s between both areas for over a year. Still no clue to who it was. He saw no sign of who it could be and everything was silent.

It would be a non-stop search for them checking all throughout time and space and interrogating many people along the way.

It had been 18 months that had passed when she and Counter Clock Works finally found Andrew. He was deranged, paranoid, delusional, psychotic and depressed. He was glad to finally see something that was real and not white. Not sure if he could believe what he was seeing he took her hand knowing somewhere in his mind this was the woman he loved and was in love with but now was obsessed with.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner to save you but we were trying to find you and everywhere and every time we couldn’t find you until now” She said helped him to his feet holding on to him as she hugged him then did something she wouldn’t normally do and that was kiss him. It seemed like time could freeze. If he wondered if she loved him too his question was now answered with a simple passionate loving kiss.

“Now there will be Hell for Ransom and Hell to Pay”

He was disoriented and completely unfocused and uncoordinated. ”Hold on to me, Andrew. I am here now and everything will be fine”

“Vengeance will be ours for what has been done” He said as his armour turned blood red, steampunk with a coat longer in the back than in the front which was to his waist with gears going counter clock wise. His eyes turned yellow with brass red and black gears going counter clock wise that burned with intense hatred and desire to hunt anybody responsible. His once short raven hair with a fade at the sides and in the back that flipped to the left side turned to mid length asymmetric bob shorter on the left side than the right side that was platinum blonde red streaks. The googles on his head were brass with black lens. He had an intricately carved bone and mahogany walking stick with a brass dragon that wrapped around. The pocket watch had the clock face in reverse and gears showing going counter clockwise. Time Warped around him in pain and despair. "My codename is Time Storm now. For now Flashback is gone. Hmm, it was fun being him but I can’t be him now” He said insanely trying to wipe his own past away but was failing at doing so. His accent was more intense and his voice deeper and colder.

“You can’t wipe your past or you erase yourself”

“I would rather erase myself then live like this”

“We’ll find them and make them pay”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the rights to Silver Hawks. 
> 
> Writer’s Comment: Contrary to all the Hell I put Flashback through he is my favourite character in Silver Hawks and was treated more like a gimmick in the show rather than using him seriously and showing what potential he could have. In my stories my goal is to render that. I want to show the hero can truly become. I have read and studied intensely about psychological torture vs physical torture and how it affects people who have gone through it. The research done on White Torture I found intriguing because a person is isolated in a white room and everything in the room is white even the food is white on white paper plates. They cannot talk to anybody and have very little human contact. Since this is set in the future it would be easier to have a room with no door and no windows with food teleported into a cell making it more of a mind fuck and allows for true and complete isolation. Take away Flashback’s ability to teleport and time travel it makes it more psychologically damaging in the end. Humans by nature are social creatures. 
> 
> *Writer’s Note: With Flashback being in his Time Storm form he is much more formal in his manner of speaking to S’Raki. He is addressing her as Empress or Milady rather than as S’Raki because she is The Time Empress in her fully awakened state and secretly her true title and rank. He is a bit more perverted as Time Storm. He is a lot more brutal in future battles and not afraid to use enhanced interrogation techniques on a prisoner or just for the hell of it or because he’s bored. 
> 
> Terminology:
> 
> Temporal/s: Anyone who can travel through time and or manipulate time. 
> 
> Outside of time/Slipped or Stepped Out of Time: This is when a Temporal is outside a timeline/time stream and is observing time. It can be used to travel through time easier and more effectively without adverse affects of time travel. 
> 
> Void Time: Is non time used for quarantine and experiments.
> 
> True Time: There is no Future. There is No Past. There is no Present. All time happens at once and id cyclic in nature. 
> 
> Being removed from time is different from being outside of time. When one is outside of time one can still see what is happening in time and from there observe unobtrusively or travel easier to a specific time and place. Being removed from time is when they are neither outside of time nor in linear/true time nor Void Time. For Temporals it’s sort of their form of entropy and typically used if a Temporal has broken laws that they are inexcusable and it’s done as a warning and is only temporary like a few weeks tops. It can be used as a form of torture which is disorienting and confusing and can cause insanity in Temporals. It is also used sometimes to quarantine a Temporal so that they don’t infect others. If the laws are still being broken afterwards the Temporal can be erased from time. Flashback’s captor or captors did this as a form of torture and not because he broke any Time laws or needed to be quarantined. Void Time is used normally as quarantine and training. Void Time can be used for experiments Temporals may want to carry out and has no ill effects on Temporals.

Flashback was rescued by S’Raki and Counter Clock Works the once Fighting Hawk Backlash. S’Raki in her “Anti-Time” form and Flashback in his new red steampunk armour were now searching for those responsible for Flashback’s capture.  

They made a fatal mistake. They kidnapped and tortured Andrew Quick aka Flashback without one laying a hand on him. They used a method of torture called White Torture, forced isolation, sleep deprivation sensory deprivation and extreme temperature. He had lost his mind. He had lost his humanity. Some things are worse than a madman with the ability to manipulate time. I hope you never find out what those things could possibly be.

“Red definitely suits you, Andrew and this is the first time I’ve ever really seen your face. You are very handsome. You’re blond hair is cute. It’s hard to believe you don’t have somebody” S’Raki smiled

“Thank you and I really only want you as my girlfriend and my lover and won’t settle for anybody who isn’t you.” He said

A Victorian inspired black Gothic Lolita miniskirt manifested quickly and replaced the pants she was wearing. She wore black lace silk stockings with this outfit, which complimented it. “We have a stronger bond than any girlfriend or wife could have and much more intimate relationship than any lover would know”

“I wonder my dear are you ever curious about anything other than a friendship” He was a lot more confident that they could be more than “just friends” as Time Storm than he ever was as Flashback.

“I am curious about many things Andrew” she said trying to focus on the mission at hand,

“I think we can have much more fun together with me being like this. I am absolutely certain of it”

“Would you like to see my home world before everything was destroyed? It’ll give you a chance to meet my brother.” She said quickly changing the subject

“I would like that very much.” He smiled happy that she trusted him enough. “Maybe I’ll be able to bring him back for you too”

“I have accepted by brother being dead for a very long time”

“Just because you accept something doesn’t make what is done any less unjust. What if the problems in time were the result of him dying so long ago? Just this one time let me be your champion and try to save you Empress”

Something similar to this happened before The Counsel turned and The War started but nobody ever found out who was responsible. I want to take you somewhere”

“Now I was hoping I could play a game with you first”

“What kind of game?”

“Don’t you worry I won’t hurt you. I love you way too much to intentionally hurt you”

“Can it wait?”

“Come with me I want to take you somewhere special. You may join us if you wish Counter Clock Works”

She took his hand and they went back further than he had ever been before. Counter Clock Works followed paying attention to how to travel so far back and to where they were going. Her form shifted as they came to Chrona. Her skin turned a light golden, her eyes multi coloured sparkles of life, her long hair a shimmering omber warm copper and gold. Her clothes changed too with pastels and a lose flowing short dress. She was temporarily no longer in her “Anti Time” form. All he could do was think how truly beautiful she was and almost forgot their mission for a split second.

He was in Flashback again and in his non armoured form. His short black hair had a fade at the sides and back. He dressed in urban grey and blue camouflage straight leg pants emphasising his height. His jacket was a black leather motorcycle jacket with an asymmetrical front. His black shirt had grey skulls all over. His black jump boots laced halfway up.

Counter Clock Works became Backlash temporarily again.    

Chrona was just one of the most beautiful advanced places in the universe. Pyramids floated in the sky. The architecture was tall holographic shimmering buildings that seemed like a blend of super futuristic and ancient. 

“Welcome to Chrona”

“Your home world is the most beautiful place you have ever taken me. It’s very peaceful and calming here.”

“Andrew, you’re back to your normal self and still very handsome. Raven hair suits you and I’ve always loved your pretty purple eyes.” She said as she changed to how she looked back then. Her hair changed turning long and omber auburn, copper and golden. Her skin turned golden again and her eyes multi coloured and very sparkly. Her short dress with a flowing skirt that seemed to be alive was shifting pastel colours. She kissed him on the cheek affectionately.  

“I don’t know for how long” He said. “I forget that you can sort of shape shift sometimes” Never ceasing to be amazed at how beautiful he felt she truly was. ”You are beautiful”

“Let me introduce you to my brother” she said as she took his hand and the next thing he knew they were standing in front of a tall slender man dressed in warm bright colours that were form fitting and golden boots. 

“Hrik’dah it seems like forever since I saw you last. Let me introduce my friend. This is Andrew, Andrew my twin brother Hrik’dah”

“We saw each other a few hours ago Sa Sa and your ‘friend’ seems more like a lover than a ‘friend’” He commented picking up on more feelings stronger than “just friendship” from both of them.

“Sa Sa?” Flashback asked her

“That’s his nickname for me”

“How do you know my little sister? How long have you been dating? You two plan on marrying soon?”            

“Hrik’dah we don’t have that kind of relationship” S’aki said defensively.

“I will definitely have to fix that now won’t I? Would you like my help Andrew since it’s obvious to me you really want so much more. If you follow my instructions to a tee I promise you will be her lover and if you want she’ll even agree to marry you and have kids with you too. I like being a matchmaker and I do such a good job at it too.

“Sir I’m from the far future.” Andrew says very formally. “I am willing to learn whatever you wish to teach me”

“I have much to teach you. I see what my sister has taught you so far. If you want I can teach you some things too and help you better understand yourself and help unlock your potential too, Time Prince” he said to Flashback.

“I would like that”

“He’s human and you love him as much as he loves you. Why aren’t you more than friends if you both are so much in love with each other? Why do you hold back? Why you are afraid to show him how really feel? Unlike him you can’t hide what your feelings and desires are from me. We are too connected. I can’t see me disapproving of him in any time. I’ve never been the over protective type or ‘jealous’ of who you choose to be involved with. I want you to be happy and live your life. I know he can and will make you happy if you let him. I am pretty sure you’ll enjoy that side of him.” He says telepathically to her as he talked with Flashback.

She blushes and feels a bit exposed.

“What brings you both back here?”

“You know that mission we are working on. Where we are trying to figure out what has happened to the other Temporals? It is happening in his time again. He was abducted and was gone for 18 Earth months. He was removed out of time and I had to rethink how to do things to finally find him and rescue him”

“You wanted to see if there was anything you missed in this time. Maybe between the 3 of us we can solve this.” He said the turned to Flashback and asked “What can you tell me about what happened to you?”

“I was first in an all-white room. Even what I was wearing was white. Everything I ate and drank was white. There were no doors and no windows. I could not hear anything except my own breathing and heart rate. I was sleep deprived the whole time. I could not use any of my temporal abilities. I could not teleport on my own out of there and by weapons had no effect on the walls, floor or ceiling. When I wasn’t in the white room I was teleported into a deprivation room. No scents, sounds or anything touching my skin and I floated in that ‘void’. I could not use any of my abilities or weapons during that time. I didn’t see hear or even ‘sense’ my captor or captors. I was psychically totured and attacked throughout my time in isolation. My captor or captors would send me back and forth between these two areas during my time I was gone. They never laid a hand on me. I want to find them and make them pay”

“You said he was removed from time. Sa Sa what did you experience on your end?”

“I had so many Temporals reporting to me all these disappearances and we were all working together, to try to find any of our own. He is the first one his partner and I were able to find.” She began then pointed to Backlash “We spent 18 months searching through time and space for him. We even traveled outside of time looking for him. We failed at every turn. I knew he was removed from time but I didn’t know where he was or even how to find and rescue him”   

Flashback whispered something to S’Raki and she replied yes to him without hesitation.

"Andrew, what would you like to learn first?

"How to un-erase somebody in time"

He looked at his sister and sighed. "She works directly for Chronos you know."

"Yes I do"

"She is bound by too many rules and laws including where proteges are concerned"

"She explained that to me too"

"First you have to learn why somebody or an event was erased. Was it out of punishment? Was it because of anger or jealousy? Was it out of malice and spite? Was it to cover something up? Usually when a person is erased from time it's a form of punishment. It's like how Earth use to have the death penalty in your time. When it's history it's because it is felt that it's far too traumatic even by our standards"  

"How do I correct it when it's not a punishment?"

"Find the last point the person existed. Clone their timeline like so" he showed Andrew as he used a person erased out of jealousy. "Next you rewrite a new timeline that is open and fluid like this" He continued showing him how to do so. "next chose a time you want them to continue in. It can be in the future or from the moment they were erased." He continued showing him

They found that in this time the Temporals found all suffered as Flashback did. Some even were rewritten time. Some became Time Apparitions causing many disturbances throughout time. Some they were still trying to locate. They found that time was screwy in all the places they they disappeared. This was the same trace time signature that was at each location. Something that, in Flashback's time, was identical.They might not be able to find who the captor/s were but they could at least rescue everybody with this trace signature. That was a start. Maybe find a way to block it so that nobody else would be abducted in the future.

He learned more about S'Raki taking the advice of her brother who took it upon himself to help Flashback get closer to her. 

3 months later in the past on S’Raki’s home world and he hadn’t turned back to Time Storm at least not yet. Flashback didn’t like the feeling he had from being Time Storm. Though Time Storm isn’t exactly evil he thought he is insane and irrational. Time warped around him. He learned a lot from S’Raki’s brother. Things she wasn’t allowed to teach him. Things he felt would be valuable in the future. During this time he became much closer to S’Raki. If people thought they were a couple before they would be certain that they must be boyfriend and girlfriend, maybe engaged, maybe even newlyweds. Though they didn’t cross any lines others would believe those lines already crossed. They gathered all the information they could.

“S’Raki”

“What Andrew?”

“I want to do something before we return if you’ll let me.”

“What is it?”

“Please just say yes or no. You can change your mind at anytime”

“Sure why not” she smiled curious about what it could be. He wasn’t always trying to get her knickers off. Most of the time he just wanted her to train him or teach him out of respect for her wishing to keep it professional when they were working on a mission together. On occasion he would hit on her and of course he’d flirt with her and tell her exactly how he felt for her. If all he could be was her friend then that would have to do for the time being until she was ready to be more than “just friends”. She finally told him how she felt for him with her brother’s help wearing her down. Knowing how she felt was something he waited for a long time to hear.  

                                                                                       

 

 


	3. Countdown To Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time becomes even more screwy. Chronos dies and Flashback becomes himself again and bring's S'Raki's brother back from being erased from time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Silverhawks.
> 
> The Doomsday Clock was the inspiration for this chapter and the following chapters. It was an illustration that started in 1947 right after WW 2 with 7 minutes to Midnight from then on different events have brought the clock either closer to Midnight or further from Midnight.

Something happened and their timelines had been changed slightly but altered without either of their knowledge or consent. It wasn’t just them but others were being affected by slight changes. Time had shifted ever so slightly but enough. When she woke up he was there not that there would be a lack of consent to anything they may have done, under normal circumstances. It wasn’t just affecting Temporals it was affecting non Temporals too.

Somebody or something was playing with events in time. Making things happen. If they could stay on her home world they would but the 30th Century needed both S’Raki and Flashback there if anything in time was going to be fixed. Time was collapsing in on itself. For everything they thought they fixed 5 more things appeared and were ripping time apart. As Time was being destroyed it caused Flashback to become Time Storm again. 

                                          ………………………………………………………

There is a Legend on Earth Andrew reminds me of. It’s about The Doomsday Clock. In the 20th Century the concept was created to show the state of the world. The further the time was away from Midnight the more enlightened, peaceful and evolved Humanity had become. The Closer to Midnight The Clock was the closer Earth was to “Armageddon”. In the stories amongst The Temporals and other advanced races have a similar legend. It’s not about nuclear holocaust. It’s not about environmental changes and acts of terror and so on but other factors. Like Reality being destroyed, Time getting really fucked up; Chronos dying and not from natural causes. The Last Time our Clock hit Midnight was when The Temporal War happened. Nobody could sit on the sidelines or claim neutrality and sides were drawn. It was a devastating war made of nightmare bloodshed, corpses and countless crimes that no one dare speaks of. Entire multiverses were wiped out of existence because of it. I don’t want another War in Time. I barely “survived” the last one and lost everyone and everything.  However I have a bad feeling it will strike Midnight again soon. I haven’t taught Andrew enough. He is The Time Prince, my Time Prince of The Highest Imperial Order. I have been grooming him for this very role and hoping I could teach him everything he would need to know before he awakens to his role. I don’t want to replace Chronos our King of Time. I don’t want to be The Time Empress. I don’t want The Endgame to poison, corrupt, and destroy more innocent multiverses and sacrifice the lives of less advanced races. I want to find who or what is responsible. I want to make sure that it can never happen again. We created laws, Pacts, Originations and have set up so many precautions to do what we can to prevent another Temporal War.  

                    ………………………………………………………………………

S’Raki said if we survive this one it’ll be a win for us. I really cannot take comfort in that. My dad, Quicksilver, has changed drastically in the time I have been gone. His timeline has been harshly altered but I can’t see who rewrote it. My mom and Uncle Will have also changed their timelines radically altered too. Time has shifted throwing everything off and into the twilight of Chaos that only War can bring as it draws Closer to Midnight.

As long as there is just a second left before Midnight Strikes, there is still hope.  I hate to lose. I hate to fail a mission. I am not feeling well. It’s not like temporal sickness. It’s like I know how off Time is and it’s having an ill effect on me. Her scent still lingers on me. I got what I always wanted with her, a level of intimacy that I have no words for. I love her more than anything. I don’t want to leave her side like a lost dog blindly following its master hoping for a scrap to fall before me and crying because my master has gone from my sight.

I don’t remember hating being left alone even for a short immeasurable time. Isolation will fuck you up like that.

              …………………………………………………………………………….

Steelwill was sitting in the lab at Hawk Haven he shared with his sister. Their lab was more Dr Will Heart’s Lab with Saga with lots of highly advanced equipment that wasn’t there before. Maybe the lab was updated by Saga, Time Storm thought. He had been gone for over a year. This was his first time back to Hawk Haven since he was rescued by S’Raki and Backlash. It really seemed strange he thought. Everything was strangely different just ever so slightly but in a way that seemed to make sense. Why wouldn’t his dad Quicksilver have The Steel Twins lab updated to find his son? Why would the Silver Hawks be working with Saga to find him?

He analysed the data Backlash brought back. Each of the Fighting Hawks was gathering information on the anomalies that were occurring throughout the universe. Johnny Quick and his brother in arms Sam brought in files they had to share. “Doctor Heart any new information?”

“Backlash is showing some strange readings in time.”

 “Dad” He called out to Quicksilver.

“ Andrew thank goodness S’Raki brought you back. Are you ok? What happened?”

“We have work, to do now dad. I’ll tell you and Sam later” he said fighting a severe time induced headache.

“We were all very worried about you,” Quicksilver says giving his son a hug. “Thanks for bringing back my son,” he said turning to S’Raki who was being affected by the changes in time as well but knew how to hide it better. Unlike Flashback she could also quickly adjust those changes to counteract what was happening in time.

             ……………………………………………………………………………………..

If The Clock were to hit 2 minutes before Midnight what would you do? Would you give into dread and paranoia? Timestopper walked in as if he somehow belonged in Hawk Haven.  Were things so bad that The Intergalactic Mob had a temporary truce with The Silver Hawks? Hardware joined The Steel Twins, helping them analyse information coming in. He seemed just as much at home as Timestoper did.

Time was starting to collapse in on itself at 2 minutes to Midnight.

              ……………………………………………………………………………………..

I grabbed both Alexander (Timestopper) and Andrew. I brought them both to Chronos. Both of them bowed right away out of respect for our true boss.

“Chronos I brought Alexander and Andrew as you requested” I announce to my boss Chronos who wasn’t looking so good. He looked even more frail and sickly than he did before and leaned against his staff with intricate carvings on it. His hair thin was falling in his fragile ancient face. His multicoloured robes looked battle worn ripped in places. He was bleeding. Time was becoming wylde and uncontrollable around Chronos. Time was attacking him and he was forced to fight it

Both men moved to serve as bodyguards to our master.      

              …………………………………………………………………………………….

One Minute before Midnight

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

Goes The Clock

Grows Closer

Ticking Louder

Time is Running Out

Where do you run?

Where do you hide?

Do you start to pray?

Do you still have Hope?

With One Minute Left

On The Clock

Until

The Clock

Strikes

Midnight!

The Universe starts to come undone.

Blood and Gore.

Bloodbath

A day for Death and Death would be welcomed rather than living to see the proverbial clock strike Midnight. 

Wars throughout threaten the fragile balance. Even in Limbo People are dying all around. All the Temporals were working simultaneously to try to repair time. Trying to reset time… Bringing people back to help even if just temporary.  

The Second Temporal War was starting again. It threatened more than just Temporals and more advanced races throughout the universe. It was wise to choose sides and everybody team up.

Bodies of countless races were found burning, some a bloody mess, some disembowelled, some mutilated, some tortured. With Timestoper as Chronos personal bodyguard he wore armour fit for a King’s Champion. It was steampunk and golden. With the gears and clock faces on them going clockwise.

As Time Storm he worked hard fighting and searched for whomever or whatever was responsible. He and S’Raki who changed into her “Anti Time” form helped him and was his favourite. She was one of the few beings that Time Storm could not and would not harm. She quickly became his lover. Unlike his other side which was gentle and kind he was much more animalistic and sadomasochistic with her. Exploring and devouring each other in the heat of passion. Time screamed in delightful agony as they passionately fucked each other. His appetite was insatiable. Not just for her but for brutality and bloodshed towards his enemies.

If Flashback was hope what was Time Storm?

Unlike when he was Flashback, torture wasn’t something beneath him to inflict in order to get the job done. Waterboarding was always his favourite form of torturing those captured by him when he worked solely for Saga beside his dad and when he was with Shadow Eyes.

He was slowly cutting off parts of a captured prisoner who screamed in pain begging for some kind of mercy from this deranged man. Torturing prisoners delighted and amused him. It empowered him. Blood spilt to the ground below and splattered all over him.

“I don’t believe in mercy. Maybe if you should tell me what I want to know and I might, out of the kindness of my heart, allow you to live. Then again you might bore me and I’ll think of the most brutal way I can kill you” Time Storm said. Flashback tried had to regain control. It was like he was imprisoned and possessed by some kind of demon. With no control of what he was doing Time Storm was the one in control and there was nothing that could be done.      

                  …………………………………………………………………………………..

30 second to Midnight.

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

Goes The Clock

Brutality

Death

Despair

But does Hope still Live here

When there is 30 Seconds

Until Midnight

If One minute left of The Clock showed a cruel psychopathic nature that was Time Storm what was he like at 30 Seconds left until The Clock stuck Midnight? 

Murder was too soft of word people would say after the aftermath of what was left after Time Storm was there. If you were truly lucky and blessed he just killed you and kept your head as a trophy. Corruption was too kind of a word for the depravity, soullessness and lack of moral compass that was Time Storm. Though Time Storm wasn’t exactly evil he wasn’t truly good either. He was a psychopath tuned into the side of The Family his mother Emily Heart aka Steelheart never spoke of… her father.

Though brutal onslaught was Time Storm's very nature something like rape were lines even he refused to cross. Besides why rape when she was more than just eye candy to inspire him to new ways of slaughtering, butchering and mutilating his enemies if they were lucky enough to die. He used his temporal abilities in new ways to inflict torture in hopes of anyone giving him the answers he demanded to know.

Time Storm’s presence on the battlefield was demoralizing to the enemy troops, hooding them and taking them captive.

10 Seconds left Time Storm starts a long drawn out torture session where time passes differently

9 Seconds Johnny take Will by the hand and suggests maybe they need to take a break

8 Seconds Emily is working on decoding information brought to her by a member of The Temporal Counsel.

6 Seconds Hotwing does a majik spell in hopes somebody will survive and save them all 

5 Time turns in on itself and starts to a temporal boom.

4 Time is unrecognizable, unstable, ripping people apart, raping people and easily observed by non Temporals

        …………………………………………………………………………………………

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

Goes The Clock

Ticking Louder

Ticking Louder

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

With 3 Seconds left

Maybe you are safe

Maybe you still have hope

Dwelling inside of you

2 seconds left

And

Maybe you prepare

For Onslaught and Devastation

1 second Left

On The Clock

If you think you know

A god

A goddess

**_ANYONE_ **

You better star praying

Because

Midnight

Midnight is coming

Once it

Strikes Midnight

You better start

Running

You better start

Hiding

You better start

Fighting

Know who your allies truly are

Know your

Enemy

                  …………………………………………………………………………………

One Second left but will it be enough?

Time Stopper stopped The Clock with One Second left until Midnight.

Time Storm and S’Raki appeared before a dying, almost Chronos. Finally Flashback and S’Raki were back as themselves. Flashback’s conscience was getting the best of him. Was it his fault that The Clock grew closer to Midnight, he wondered to himself looking at his armour stained in blood from countless races.

“What have I done?!?!?” Flashback screams out in pain unlike any he had ever known before. Time was raping him and trying to rip him apart out of existence. He could hear somebody laughing sadistically at him and everything he stood for.

“Thanks Alex. I owe you a beer when this is all over” Flashback smiled to his ally Timestopper

“You’ll owe me more than that mate if you can pull this off. I don’t know how long I can keep time frozen at Once Second left on The Clock while here. I don’t know if I can keep it frozen in our master’s realm longer than a Limbo Minute. But I am going to try”

“Thank you” He said as he started to change into his true self The Time Prince of The Highest Imperial Order.

“Empress, what are your orders?” Timestopper said as he bowed to S’Raki.

“Chronos please don’t die. I don’t want to be The Time Empress” She sobbed as tears rolled down her face.      

Flashback had a trick one he learned while on Chrona with S’Raki. ‘Time to bring him back, so that she is never alone again’ he thought. Hoping and praying to a divine power as did so. ‘Please just let this work’ He could feel Hrik’dah and his timeline far back in the past. What was done was unjust. He was murdered and erased from time. S’Raki was forbidden to bring him back. She was forbidden to un-erase her own brother. However Flashback never got the memo telling him this was something he just wasn’t allowed to do. The rules that bound and tied her hands didn’t apply to him. Her rules and protocols never applied to him. ‘Clone his timeline like so and if I did it right I can pull him here and he can help us save everything’

“Sa Sa why are you crying?” Hrik’dah  said to his twin sister

“Hrik’dah, I thought you were gone”

“Your welcome” Flashback said feeling quite proud of himself.

“Andrew, I don’t know what to say. I don’t know if I should lecture you about breaking the rules or kiss you”

“Those are your rules that you held on to. Those are _not_ my rules. I play the game my way and I play to win. This isn’t about silly rules. It’s about what is right. My job is and always has been to set things right.”

“It can’t be any worse with Hrik’dah here. Maybe there really is hope left” she said and kissed him.

“You two can do that once we save everything” Time Stopper said impatiently as Chronos was ripped apart by Time and The Clock struck Midnight.

 S’Raki changed. Her long loosely curled hair sparkled as if someone sprayed her pale pink and lavender hair with very fine silver and gold starry glitter fell to her mid-calf in the back. Her skin became a light golden olive tone with a beautiful health glow. Her eyes were a spectrum of pastels that sparkled with new found hope. Her lips were a glossy red. Her eyes lined in Egyptian style eye liner that was in the design of The Eye of Ra. She was in gold armour with intricate yet delicate etching in platinum on the breast plate that showed off her cleavage and was “strapless”. Her skirt became armour like a Roman Centurion. Falling a few inches below her crotch. Her thigh high armoured boots were golden too. Her gauntlets were fanciful and delicate looking in design. She wore a red cloak and ready to fight anybody to set things right.

 “The Empress was never one to just stand by and let others fight and die for her” Hrik’dah said. “Thank you for bringing me back Andrew. People will just assume that my presence is the result of The Clock Striking Midnight””

Flashback changed too. His beautiful armour worthy of Royalty was gold plate armour over platinum chainmail with Phoenix heads at the shoulders and a dragon at the breastplate. His helm had wings on the side. He and he was ready to fight and set everything right again.

 

  

      

                            

         

 


	4. Chapter 4

In this timeline things have changed ever so slightly.

His name is Jonathan Quick. He is in charge of Saga and Story House. Sometimes he leads the Silver Hawks but mainly he is the liaison between the Intelligence, Anti-Terrorist, and Espionage Community and the Silver Hawks. In this timeline he is married to both of The Steel Twins. He had grabbed Steel Will and led him somewhere a bit more private and kissed him. “Johnny I love you”

“I love you two maybe after this is all over we can take a vacation on a paradise planet”

“Should we take sis”

“I’ll leave that up to you”

“You know what a pervert she is”

“When was the last time you got any sleep Will?”

“I don’t know? I’ve been slamming energy shots for the past week straight.”

“Go to sleep.”

“I’m not tired”

Elsewhere Steelheart was working with Hardware on something to track who might be responsible.

“Maybe after all this I’ll retire” He said to her

“It’s been a rough year hasn’t it?”

“I lost my wife and son due to all shit happening throughout the universe. I sent them away from Limbo to keep them out of The ‘Family’ Business”

“I don’t what I would do if it was my son?”

The Second Temporal War had started. S’Raki hoped no innocent lives would be lost this time around.   Hopefully this time the loss of life on all sides would be at a minimal and instead of everyone fighting amongst themselves they would work together on healing and fixing time. Time Demons appear all around and attack everyone in The King’s Realm. News travels fast that Chronos is dead. She needed to choose a new King for this realm but that would have to wait. She surely couldn’t allow demons to take it over and mess up time even more.

“I wish I could have taught you more and groomed you better for this role, Andrew.” She sighed apologetically.

The Clock Has Struck Midnight

All Hope is gone

Everything is Lost

Or Is it…

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

Tick Tock

Goes The Clock

“Time Storm was never the enemy was he?” Flashback said

“No just a darker insane side of you that you had no control over because you were hurting inside and had a traumatic experience. Pain can make us lash out. It can fill us with blind vengeance until it consumes us and sometimes it becomes unhealthy vendettas and turns to revenge.”

“If I can harness that side and use it properly I might be able to do something to help save everyone and nobody has to die”

“I was trying to help you understand that. We all have sides of ourselves we wouldn’t want anybody else to see. These are things that might shame and sicken us. These inner demons can be controlled and used to benefit others too. We choose to be good because of the ‘evil’ we see every day.”

They could hear cruel laughter all around, she teleported into the centre of The Temporal Counsel and spoke to its members.

“You can either set things right or be responsible for the onslaught that follows. It was because of your actions that the First War happened. Why, because you had a bad day? We all have bad days. All of you are responsible for the murder of my brother, the genocide of countless races, the destruction of countless planets, vast galaxies, and universes. Your trial will begin after This War is done and drawing it out to save your own hides will only make it worse.” Then she disappeared

With time gone wylde and out of control it was affecting even less advanced races and non Temporals. Fighting could not be helped. She hoped that there would be an end to all the infighting amongst her kind but it only got worse making the ill effects only worse. Time isn’t the enemy unless you make it so. Time should be a neutral neither good nor evil and it should simply be. Someone or something was forcing an alignment on the very concept of time.

It was time to find Him, Tempori who was simply Time itself. Chronos was just The King and S’Raki the Empress. Where could he be? The last time S’Raki saw him was during the first Temporal War that lasted a span of a few millennia. She was hoping this time around the loss wouldn’t be so great and an end to time itself.

“Andrew you don’t look so well what’s wrong?”

Then blood started to come from Flashback’s eyes, nose ears and mouth. He was paler than usual and starting to fade in and out. He wasn’t the only one being affected. Time Stopper and Hrki’dah were experiencing the same thing. S’Raki was the only one not affected but she was the only one of them that survived the first Temporal War. Was it because she survived she was somehow unaffected.

Time Plague was what she called it and was immune to it somehow. It was spreading and affecting other Temporals. She had seen it before and it horrified her the last time she saw it spread.

She quarantined the three of them immediately.

‘Damn it I don’t know if I can save all three of them but if I can save only one which one should it be? Hrki’dah has my abilities but Andrew is still an unknown factor I have idea of his potential but even I am not fully aware of everything he can do.’

She stopped time long enough to create to isolate the antibody she had to grant her immunity to all diseases. She had it because of her long life and being exposed to so much. She vaccinated Flashback first and handed a vial of her blood to her bother so he could at least create a vaccine for him and Timestopper.

“You, chose me over your own brother why?”

“As humans would say ‘ it’s a gut feeling’. Over time I have built up a natural immunity to all disease. Don’t read too much into it we have work to do. How are you feeling?”

“Better”

“Good maybe we can save them all if we are lucky”

“Luck has nothing to do with it”

“Getting a little cocky aren’t we”

While at Hawk Haven two days passed. Hardware and the SteelTwins worked hard still hitting a wall to who was responsible and noticed how the Temporals helping them were being affected by Time Plague. “We need to quarantine them sis” They were at a further stage than Hrik’dah and Timestopper. They were starting to affect, poison and corrupt time all around them. Dimensional and time tears were starting to form. Little rips not noticeable to the average non Temporal. It was going to get worse. Limbo was time fluxing with past and endless possible future events in a flash of time lasting for no longer than a blink of an eye.

         ……………………………………………………………………………………………

“Your universe is time fluxing” I tell Andrew.

“What is time fluxing?” he asks. I guess I forgot to teach him the theory of time fluxing.

“Time fluxing is never a good thing even for my race and we see time as True Time. It’s when time becomes unstable and incontrollable. You get flashes of the past present and possible futures. Alternate timelines appear just briefly and not long enough for most non Temporals to notice. It’s a maddening experience.” I explain to him then turn to my brother” Hrik’dah are you done with creating a vaccine for you and Alexander”

“Yes I am”

“Alright gentlemen we have work to do. Alexander you’ll work with my brother and Andrew as usual you’ll work with me. We need to find Tempori. I am having difficulty tracking and sensing him because of the damn fluxing.” She says “Which ever one of finds him first should pull the others to us. I wonder just how far gone he is”

“Who is Tempori?”

“He _is_ Time.” S’Raki answered.

“Not very many of our kind even know about him, not even with our race Sa Sa and I first met him when were just children. It was considered a great honour and we weren’t even punished for playing in a forbidden area” Hrik’dag smiled.

“The last time I saw him was during the first Temporal War. I wonder how far gone he is and if he can be saved.” S’Raki said.

“You’re lack of faith never ceases to amaze me” Hrki’dah said

“I’m just being realistic. If he dies his power gets passed on to somebody else or his realm goes Wylde. You don’t want to see certain beings’ realms go Wylde,” she said in a sombre tone.

She took Flashback’s hand and they disappeared

“I just stop time mate all that teleporting around I cannot do”

“Not any more Alexander. When you were guarding Chronos you naturally stood to his left. You are going to turn into the new Chronos. You have more than just the ability to stop time now. I’ll help you along the way.” Hrik’dah said kindly

“Thanks. I think after all this is over I’ll quit my job and maybe do some good for a change. I shouldn’t be fighting with your sister’s boyfriend. We are usually on opposite sides and as a result we fight, when it goes against our very nature to fight each other. It’s the times like this I like because we no longer have to fight each other and fight side by side like brothers should. ” 

Both of them left and started looking for Tempori.

Meanwhile at Hawk Haven the fortress that was one strong enough to withstand so much in the past was starting to crack and crumble. Electric fire and minor explosions were breaking out inside and everyone had to be evacuated.

Stargazer contacted Earth Central to let them know what happened. Everyone was on the surface of Bedlama when Hawk Haven exploded.

As they looked around Bedlama everything seemed a bit off.

The Time Plague was spreading throughout time and space. Affecting not just Temporals and more advanced races but less advanced races and non Temporals as well. It started with the bleeding. A physical symptom. Bleeding from the eyes, nose ears and mouth. The next sign was sweating blood and fever. Next was false memories overriding the true memories. Next Time was slightly altered enough around those affected. Next time would become warped and a deranged thing. Last stage time attacking and fighting back until the person was torn apart by time leaving body parts scattered and blood splattered all around. What a greusome sight to behold. 

That was one of the first Temporal disease that spread throughout the universe. Other diseases affected the mind driving Temporals insane. Others took away abilities and made abilities work chaotically.    

 

 

 

  

 


End file.
